Star Wars: A New Beginning
by Mystics Apprentice
Summary: After joining Darth Sidious and battling Obi-Wan on Mustafar, Anakin returns to the Jedi, aware of the punishment that awaits him for his treachery. And with Obi-Wan's help, the two attempt to take down the mighty sith lord once and for all. Pt1 of 2 saga
1. Prologue

A long time ago

in a galaxy far, far away...

Star Wars: A New Beginning

After the mighty fall of the Jedi, Chancellor Palpatine had claimed the title of Emperor and had begun his new Galactic Empire, with the aid of his new apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. With Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi being the only remaining Jedi alive, the two set off to destroy the sith once and for all. Yoda departs for a showdown with Darth Sidious, while Obi-Wan is left to take on his dear friend and former apprentice, Anakin. Will Obi-Wan have what it takes to destroy Anakin, and will Anakin follow through with destroying Obi-Wan?


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: I began watching the Star Wars series out of order (well in a sense it was the correct order, episode I to VI) and had gotten very attached to the character, Anakin, and was quite disappointed by his fall to the dark side. Now, I know that has to happen in order for any bit of the later Star Wars series to even occur, but I thought suppose he didn't go to the dark side, suppose that he had heeded Obi-Wan's advice and left the evil he had already done to return to the Jedi. I know many Star Wars fans will probably hate this, as I'm devastatingly ruining Darth Vader, but I just wanted to write this 'what if' and write about a relationship that Luke and Anakin never had, which will be mainly in its sequel, The Sith Lord.

This story will be slow to start out, but I plan for it to have at least 7 chapters. I can promise you that it will become more interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All rights belong to the original creator, George Lucas. I am making no profit on this writing.

Chapter One:

The sea of lava boiled angrily around them, the glow from which shone upon their faces. Each staring at the other with anger and sorrow. For it was true that deep down Anakin didn't want to end his former master's life, he had always been like a father or an older brother to him, and still cared deep down, regardless of the confused state he was in. His emotions and thoughts were torn between the Jedi and the dark side. Apart of him already belonged with Darth Sidious, with his desires for power that no one had possessed in nearly a century and to save Padmé… That was something he knew that he must do, and in his heart that was how he justified his actions – to save Padmé.

But whenever he was nearer to killing Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former master and friend, his stomach lurched and the good in him screamed out, asking him what the hell he was doing, as by this point he was indeed acting like a person deranged and power-thirsty.

He hesitated, yet Obi-Wan did not take this advantage to attack him, but merely stared at him sadly.

Obi-Wan never could have seen this coming, he never believed Anakin was capable of such terrible things. Sure, he was arrogant at times – he'd known that for awhile. And he sometimes had the tendency to overreact and let his anger get the better of him, yet the possibility of Anakin embracing the dark side seemed impossible. This couldn't be his young Jedi friend, it was hard for him to take it all in. Yet he knew if Anakin couldn't be convinced to see the wrong in his actions, Obi-Wan would have no choice but to kill him.

"Anakin! Don't do this! You're only hurting yourself. Think, what is that you're doing? What are you gaining from this?" Obi-Wan cried out, as Anakin only continued to glare at him with a menacing look in his eye.

Seeming to snap out of his daze of confusion, Anakin focused his eyes deep into Obi-Wan's, and shouted. "I'm restoring peace! I'm ending the cursed republic! I'm ending the Jedi's evil plots to take over! I'm ending YOU!" He sprang forth with his light saber, however his strike was ill-timed allowing Obi-Wan to simply leap out of the way of it's strike onto high ground, causing Anakin to nearly stumble off of the edge of the platform into the lava pool below. He steadied himself, then eyed Obi-Wan, who still did not take action to harm him.

"I cannot believe what I'm seeing," He said gravely. "Anakin, what has gotten into you? Do you truly believe that by destroying the republic and killing off all of the Jedi that you're restoring peace? How is that possible?"

"Peace for us," Anakin replied through gritted teeth. "Not for you. You'll never share in that peace."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, then said. "What about Padmé?"

"What?"

"Padmé," Obi-Wan repeated. "What about her? Will she find that you're restoring peace? Did she seem to think that back there, or did she simply see you taking a very terrible path? One that she said she could not follow?"

Anakin froze, he did indeed know that Padmé didn't seem too thrilled about the new Empire.

"That's because you brainwashed her!" Anakin shouted. "You've turned her against me! You told her the empire was bad!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, no. Won't you even listen? Padmé had no idea I was even on board the ship, I didn't persuade her of anything. But she is in fact a senator, and she could tell right away that what you're doing is following the dark side and going about their ways. Padmé is a good person, do we agree on this?"

Anakin didn't respond, but in his mind he couldn't think of anyone better.

"If we do, then we agree that the dark side is wrong, for she thought it was wrong, did she not?"

When Anakin again gave no response, Obi-Wan shouted. "She doesn't want you to do this, Anakin! She loves you, she cares about you! She doesn't want you to go this way! She knows, like I do, that you're a good person. This is not your place! Please, I plead with you to back away. For your sake, for her sake, for your child's that you've never met sake, and for mine!"

Anakin turned his back, staring around at the smoldering scene. The heat of the lava being so close burned lightly at his face, stinging his eyes. What Obi-Wan said made so much sense, yet… The temptations of the dark side were still beckoning him, and he feared that if he didn't gain this promised 'power' that he'd fail to save Padmé from dying during the birth of her child.

Obi-Wan advanced towards him.

"Please, you're my brother, Anakin. I don't want to harm you. This is wrong, and you know it."

Anakin closed his eyes, replaying in his mind what he had already done. He had killed almost all of the Jedi knights, including the younglings and had already done much to serve his new master, Darth Sidious. He knew that even if he turned back now, too much damage had already been done – they couldn't accept Anakin back now. Then he thought of Padmé, what _would _she do if he went to the dark side? Would she fight against him if she survived? He didn't think he could take that. He wasn't altogether sure that she would still love him after he used his dark powers to save her life. He began to wonder whether it would even be worth it, after all, he still wasn't sure that she _would _die.

"I can't let her die," Anakin said in a strained tone. "I just can't – can't live without her."

"You won't," Obi-Wan reassured him. "Not if you stay with us. She may grieve herself to death if you leave us. Have you ever thought of that?"

Slowly, Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan, the kind, friendly man who he had always looked up to. And staring deep into Obi-Wan's eyes did he realize the wrong that he had committed. Darth Sidious was indeed evil, a dark force that should not be followed.

"I- I only did what I thought I must to save Padmé," Anakin faltered. "I envisioned that she died, the same way that I had before my mother passed away, and I feared that I may lose her too."

Obi-Wan offered him a knowing smile. "Of course, it's the fear in all of us that brings upon our wrong actions, and clouds are mind to be unable to see the good from the bad. It's alright Anakin, you're forgiven. Let this be a lesson to you to never do something like this again and let the temptations of the dark side lure you to evil."

Anakin gave a wry laugh. "I doubt Master Yoda will be as forgiving."

"Well, let us go see, shall we? You may be surprised." Obi-Wan extended a hand out to him. "Let me help you up, my friend, and we'll leave together."

Anakin hesitated, he had already made plenty of mistakes, was this just another one? Yet, somehow he trusted Obi-Wan, therefore he accepted Obi-Wan's hand as he leapt off of the platform onto the higher ground where Obi-Wan stood.

Obi-Wan patted Anakin's shoulder. "Well done," He said. "well done…"

Together the two of them departed Mustafar and headed back to Coruscant. Anakin bleakly stared out the side window as Obi-Wan piloted the ship, his mind spinning with confusion. Much had happened since he pledged himself to Darth Sidious, and he wasn't sure if anything he was doing was right. He could only hope that his trust in the Jedi and his already owned powers would be enough for Padmé's survival.

C-3PO approached the two Jedi as they were closing in around Coruscant.

"Master Ani, I'm terribly sorry to intrude, but I thought I must tell you that Miss Padmé regained consciousness and she would like to see you." The droid said.

Without hesitation, Anakin quickly went to the back of the ship to see Padmé, the droid stumbling behind him.

Upon reaching her, she had fallen unconscious again and lay on the cot quite still. As Anakin watched her he thought she truly looked like an angel. Like an angelic form of beauty and peace – Peace, that's what he always found with Padmé. The world seemed like such a different place when he was around her.

"Oh dear, I'm very sorry. She was awake when she asked me to summon you." 3PO said.

"Its alright, 3PO, thanks for telling me." He slowly approached her, stroking her hand gently with a finger. He finally decided that if she were with him, no matter which path he chose, it was right.


	3. Chapter Two

Thanks to all of those who have reviewed this story so far! I really, truly appreciate it! I also will take every bit of advice that everyone has given me into account as I write this story, all of it were definitely valid points that I want to try to follow. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me.

Chapter Two:

The spaceship landed on the lava coasts of Mustafar. Emperor Palpatine disembarked along with his mini crew of clones to find what was left of his new apprentice. Palpatine had sensed Anakin to be in trouble, and had ordered a ship to be prepared for his aid. It took much effort to score Anakin as his apprentice, and he wanted him back alive. He still had a purpose for Palpatine, to be his humble sith lord and to continue to do those actions which Palpatine refused to mess his hands with. And most importantly, Anakin's powers with the force were quite an attraction to Palpatine's eye. Anakin was indeed the chosen one and his powers far exceeded those of even Master Yoda – Powers that were never seen to be so strong in any human life form, and Palpatine wanted to keep those powers to help himself in ruling, and so using Anakin as a puppet was quite appropriate – for this point in time at any rate. Until he felt that Anakin's loyalty were wavering, or if he found a new stronger apprentice, then he'd simply dispose of him with the tip of a hat.

They circled around the planet several times in air and on foot, yet no sign of Anakin or anyone else could be found. True, Anakin had indeed been there – just walking inside of the separatist council proved that. Palpatine couldn't imagine that Anakin had already departed back to Coruscant within this length of time, especially with Obi-Wan Kenobi setting off to find him. Perhaps he could be dead? But no, that just didn't seem likely. He sensed him, he felt him… He indeed was alive, and so it seemed, unharmed. Growling at the terrible waste of his time, he snapped at the clones to prepare to return to Coruscant, and departed just as he had come.

The door to the spaceship opened. Anakin was descending down the ramp, Padmé unconscious in his arms, with Obi-Wan trailing behind him. Both looked scratched and worn, yet no severe injuries could prove the mark of their terrible fight. The moment Anakin reached the ground he found a gun pointed at his throat and a lightsaber pointed at his chest. Senator Organa stood beside him, slowly raising the gun to touch his temple, while Master Yoda stood before him, a deep scowl upon his face.

"So, brought him back alive, you did." He said in his gravelly voice to Obi-Wan. "Mercy you have shown Skywalker, not something that should be done for a Sith Lord."

"No, its not like that." Obi-Wan protested. "Anakin is on our side now, he's no longer helping the sith. He was misinformed and misled, but he understands the wrong of his ways now, and he'll be helping us."

"No help," Yoda said slowly, narrowing his eyes as he looked upon Anakin. "will I accept from Skywalker any longer. You have betrayed us, murdered us, killed even the younglings! Dangerous I knew you were, yet expected not what you have done. A severe punishment is in store for you, Skywalker."

Yoda nodded towards Organa, who lowered the gun and began to reach out for Padmé. Anakin hesitated momentarily, yet relented and gently lay Padmé in the senator's arms.

"She needs medical attention immediately." Anakin told him.

The senator looked over his shoulder, nodded, then left.

Yoda raised his lightsaber. "To come with me, you are, Skywalker. To the Jedi Temple we will go. There we will discuss your fate."

Obi-Wan expected something like this to happen, he couldn't imagine that Anakin would simply get a warm welcome back, he only hoped it wouldn't come down to Yoda wanting to terminate Anakin's life. He felt that was so unfair, after all he left the dark side and joined them once again, accepting the fact that it might not be pleasant.

Pulling his lightsaber out, Obi-Wan took the rear as they headed off for the Jedi Temple.

Most of the guards surrounding the temple still hadn't been replaced from when Yoda and Obi-Wan had cleared them out earlier, so it wasn't too difficult getting back in. The three headed up the tower into the council chambers, there the three of them took seats, with Yoda between them.

"Disappointed I am in you, Anakin Skywalker. Fear I sensed in you from the day that you arrived, dangerous fear can become, hmm? You've seen for yourself why a Jedi I did not want you to become?"

Anakin didn't respond to this, but merely stared into the tiles on the floor.

"Grave, terrible acts you have committed, not ones which can be easily forgotten – or forgiven. Now, because of your actions, the Sith is in rule of the entire galaxy, Darth Sidious created his own Galactic Empire he has. Did this, you have. Had Darth Sidious not had you as his apprentice, the power he has obtained would not he reach. Ashamed I am of you, Skywalker. Never would I have expected this from you. Now then, join us again is what you wish?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. I am willing to serve the punishment of my crime, and to take down Darth Sidious once and for all. He is evil, he has ruined many lives, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to destroy him." Anakin replied.

Yoda slowly shook his head. "But rejoin us again you will not do, Skywalker. Too risky, too dangerous… Unfortunate it is, that I must sentence you to death. Too powerful you are, and too dangerous to be kept alive –"

"But Master Yoda," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Surely the boy is to be given another chance? He was misconceived, he was told a lie! That was why he joined Darth Sidious! He was told that the Jedi were trying to take over, and that by helping Sidious, he would be ending the war and restoring peace to the galaxy. He was not told the truth, and none of us were there to give it to him. Please, give him a second chance, I promise you on my life that he won't fail again."

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan bewildered that he was standing up for him, after everything that he'd done.

"I trust Anakin, he promised me that he would return to the Jedi, and I trust his word. I don't believe he's lying to us."

Yoda grunted. "Lying, he might not be, but he was already seduced by the dark side of the force once, no telling if he wouldn't be again. No, far too dangerous to accept Skywalker as a Jedi once more it is."

"Excuse me, but what other options do you really have? All of the Jedi are gone except for you and Master Kenobi, who else is there to fight Darth Sidious? You need me, you'd be foolish to kill me. Don't you think its worth the risk to have me help you rather to be on your own with no help once more?"

"To let you back on as a Jedi, I cannot do. I have never let a traitor return."

"Then at least let me get rid of Darth Sidious with Obi-Wan then," Anakin shot back. "I want him gone, he doesn't deserve to live after everything he's done. I am powerful, you have said it yourself. _You need me._ There's no one else you can turn to for help."

"The boy is right," Obi-Wan added. "You're injured, and I can't take the sith lord on alone, I need Anakin's help."

The aged Jedi master closed his eyes in deep thought.

"A conclusion I have come to. Skywalker, you are to join Obi-Wan to find Darth Sidious and destroy him. Then you are to accept the fate I have in store for you."

Obi-Wan looked perplexed.

"But Master Yoda, don't you think –"

"The fate, depends on Skywalker."

Anakin rose and bowed his head slightly, which seemed to be more of a simple nod. "I accept this mission, my master."

Obi-Wan too rose, then turned to Yoda.

"What shall be our course of action?" He asked.

"Hmm, that is for you to decide. Use your feelings, only they will show you right. I think Skywalker knows the way."

"Well, where is Darth Sidious right now? I have no idea where to begin looking."

"He's remaining in Coruscant, now that he's taken over. But his tower is well protected by droids and clones, it will be quite a challenge to break in there. But considering the jams that we've gotten ourselves into before, this shouldn't be something that we can't handle." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan grinned at Anakin, seeing the young boy that he once trained returning to him.

"Well, we have no time to waste. If all goes as planned, we shall return soon." Obi-Wan told Yoda.

Yoda nodded. "Return, you must, for the fate of the galaxy. May the force be with both of you."

Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed, then left the room.

They both went on in silence, expecting an enemy at any corner that never came.

"I must say, I'm very surprised at you. You accepted your fate rather well." Obi-Wan said lightly.

Anakin didn't look at him, his eyes focused up ahead. "I think I understand what Yoda's trying to do. But if I'm wrong, he's not executing me without a fight."

"That would be foolish." Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"Well, what would you do, Master? If it were die or try something foolish?"

Obi-Wan grinned despite himself. This was certainly Anakin alright, and how relieved he was to have him back. Only he couldn't understand why Yoda was so persistent in wanting his life. After all, he had re-sworn himself to the Jedi, and he knew that he wasn't lying. He just _knew._

True, this whole mission was going to be risky. Letting Anakin go free after all of this was a huge risk. He was armed, powerful and free – in a much better situation than he was back on Mustafar. There he was at the mercy of Obi-Wan, he had relatively no other choice but to surrender unless he wished for certain death. Now they were headed to Darth Sidious, Anakin's former dark master, it would be far too easy to have Obi-Wan help him in there, turn on the Jedi, and rejoin the dark side, the powerful Sith Lord beside him. Surely, Obi-Wan thought, Yoda must've known the risk too. Then he began to wonder if that's exactly why Yoda was sending Anakin on this mission with him. If it were to test him – to see where his true loyalties lie. And from the determined look in Anakin's eye, Obi-Wan felt that Anakin knew it too, and he was determined not to fail; to take the sith lord down. Together, former master and apprentice, they would not fail. They would, together, take down the sith, as they had vowed to do the moment they met.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Padmé stood outside her room on the balcony, overlooking the busy streets of Coruscant. Tears swelled in her eyes, streaking down her face. Her hands trembled as she clutched the side railing tightly, so that her knuckles turned white. Her heart was in agony, she had never recalled feeling so devastated before. Even in the situation of facing sure death she never felt this way – not like her entire world was being ripped from her. True, she wasn't losing the entire world, but she was being torn from the one thing that she didn't think she could live without – Anakin.

She loved Anakin more than anyone, more than anything, and she had now lost him to the dark side forever. She had already tried convincing him back but there was no reasoning with him. She couldn't believe anything that had transpired earlier that day. It just couldn't be true. In her eyes, Anakin was a very good person, a Jedi. Surely he was better than this? His place wasn't with the Sith, she knew that. If only she could try one last time to persuade him, she'd give it everything she had.

There went the future that she dreamed and hoped of. The imaginings of her and Anakin raising their child in the lake country of Naboo seemed like a lost, clouded thought – so far removed from reality now that she couldn't even believe that she had once imagined it. She had been so happy, so hopeful, and so quickly the darkness of the Sith had changed everything. Now they ruled the galaxy, and now they had taken Anakin, the one thing that she couldn't bear to part with. To Padmé, all hope of a bright future – or even a future at all, were lost.

She heard a door open and close behind her, yet she didn't turn around to see whom it was. She assumed it was probably her escort to take her to Naboo as she had requested. For her safety, the senators and remaining Jedi decided it would be best if she left Coruscant and as she always had wanted to return to Naboo to have her child, she agreed to allow them to take her.

The footsteps drew nearer, until they froze only a couple feet away from her. The person didn't speak, but only stood behind her silently for several moments. Padmé surveyed the shadow cast in front of her, how much it reminded her of Anakin watching her from the room on his first night back to Coruscant. Then finally the person spoke, in a familiar voice which caused her heart to leap with joy.

"Padmé," He began, but faltered.

Slowly she turned around, and found herself face-to-face with Anakin, who looked down at her somberly. Her emotions were torn, overjoyed to see him again, to hear her name spoken by him in the same loving way that he always had, yet he was no longer the Anakin that she once knew – but a Sith lord. The very evil that they vowed to destroy.

"Anakin, you're back… Here? But the Jedi… Surely they'll all destroy you the moment they know you're here."

"There's not enough of them to destroy me," He said blandly. "And they don't want to destroy me, not yet. Not until I take down Palpatine for them."

Padmé tilted her head. "Destroy Palpatine…?"

Anakin broke his gaze from hers and looked down, tears forming in his eyes.

"I thought he was my friend," He said in a voice filled with resent. "I thought he really cared about me, us. But I was wrong. He only wanted my power, for his own purposes. He wanted to use me, Padmé, and he had already begun to at the cost of me losing everything. The trust of the council, you… Padmé, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Padmé immediately threw her arms around him, sobbing deeply into his shoulder, soaking his Jedi robes.

"Don't ever do that again," Padmé whispered through choked back sobs. "Don't even think about it. That was horrible, Anakin. But – oh thank god you're back. I thought I lost you forever."

"No, no," He said stroking back her hair. "I thought I had lost _you."_

"So I guess we're even then," She said, looking up into his eyes.

"I heard you're heading back to Naboo."

She pulled back as he released her, wiping tears from her eyes as she spoke. "For my protection. Palpatine has never liked me and I decided that I wanted to go back home. There's nothing left for me in the Senate, Palpatine already has complete control now."

"Good, I'm glad you're going back. That's what you wanted to do, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Padmé said thoughtfully. "But Ani, what are you going to do? Have the Jedi forgiven you for what you've done? Are you going back to them? But what will you do with Palpatine in control?"

Anakin looked out at the darkening sky for a moment before responding evasively.

"Obi-Wan and I are leaving tonight to confront Palpatine, we're going to end his rule." He replied.

"But will it be that easy? Palpatine is so strong, so powerful. Its going to be so dangerous even _if _you can get into his tower alive, let alone take him down. You and Obi-Wan are going to need more help, isn't there anyone else who can go with you?"

"No," Anakin said. "There's no other Jedi left except for a few who recently graduated from Padawans, who are still too inexperienced to help us, and Master Yoda. But he's too weakened from attempting to fight Palpatine already, he'll die if he attempts it again." He turned to face her. "I feel confident that Obi-Wan and I can handle this. We always have before."

Padmé looked into his eyes intently. "Do be careful," She whispered.

"I will try."

"So the Jedi have easily forgiven you for turning on them?"

Anakin half-grinned. "You're not one easily distracted are you?"

"What did they say?"

Anakin looked back out towards the evening sky, avoiding her gaze directly.

"They want to execute me once I finish this assignment."

Padmé gasped and put a hand towards her throat. "But, what are you going to do?"

Anakin didn't respond right away. He took a few steps towards the railing, which he leaned against.

"I'm not worried, I don't think Yoda is going to execute me, he'd be a fool to try."

"Don't underestimate Master Yoda, he is _very _powerful, Anakin. Even if you were determined to try and hide I doubt you'd be successful." Padmé warned.

He turned to face her. "Hide? Me? Since when have you ever found me to be a coward?" He grinned in a mocking sort of way. "No, really. Don't worry, I think his intentions will change once Palpatine has been dealt with, trust me."

Padmé leaned against him as he took her into his embrace once more.

"I hope you're right." She said softly.

R2 came whirling from around a corner of the Jedi Temple, screeching as it came to an abrupt stop before hurling itself off of the side of the balcony. 3PO came trotting behind him.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry about him, Master Kenobi. I do try to get that little droid to behave, but he just seems to have a mind of his own. Strange for a droid, don't you think?" 3PO apologized.

R2 began beeping loudly, which made Obi-Wan hiss at it to quiet down.

"No, R2. Not now, I have the terrible feeling we're being watched."

R2 beeped again.

"No, not that sort of watch. Clones, enemies. I sense they're nearby." Obi-Wan stood up and glanced towards the tower. "Good grief, where _is _Anakin? This is idiotic to just be standing out here like this."

"Don't move, Jedi."

Obi-Wan whirled around to find a mini army of clones surrounding him.

"Good evening." Obi-Wan said mildly.

The clones in response pulled out their guns and progressed towards the master Jedi.

"You're coming with us to Emperor Palpatine. If you cooperate, your life will be spared." The leading clone said.

"I doubt it, Palpatine has no intention of sparing my life." Obi-Wan glanced at the number of them, then looked back toward the leading clone, waving a hand slowly as he spoke. "Emperor Palpatine does not wish to see me."

The leading clone froze for a moment, then told his fellow comrades. "Emperor Palpatine does not wish to see him."

"Thank you for your time, you'd best be going now." Obi-Wan added, still focusing on his temporary Jedi mind control.

"And thank you, Master Kenobi. We'd best be going now."

The leader gave a motion with his hand, and the clones trooped off. Obi-Wan let out a breath as they marched off into the night.

"Well, that was closer than I would've liked." He muttered under his breath as he pulled out his message transmitting device. "Anakin, where _are _you? You need to come here, _now._" He hissed through the speaker.

He heard the distant thudding of metal hitting the tiled floor, and found Anakin a short distance behind him, knocking a handful of droids down as he came.

"Sorry for the delay, Master. I ran into… some minor disturbances."

"Let me guess, clones?"

"You've run into them too?"

"Oh yes, how did you deal with them?"

"Fought them, how about you?"

"That's so low, Anakin. Really, you find an army of clones and you _fight them._"

"Well, how did you handle them then? Any better?" Anakin asked in a mocking tone.

Obi-Wan tilted his head. "Jedi mind tricks work wonders on the weak minds."

Anakin rolled his eyes as he leapt into a space pod.

"Oh yes, _very _powerful Jedi here. I forgot about your intense power to control minds."

"Mind you," Obi-Wan said as he got in beside Anakin. "that you would have that ability as well if you would only but have patience."

"Patience is for the older and wiser." Anakin said, readjusting dials on the pod. "Like yourself."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and smirked at his former apprentice.

"Well, so long as I'm wise then, so be it, I can be old too."

"Get in R2." Anakin commanded.

The droid leapt into its position, as the two of them sped off to encounter Emperor Palpatine.


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: This was actually the first 'action' style chapter that I have ever written, so not sure if this turned out okay. Its quite difficult to try to capture the actual events as they are happening and record them in a chapter I'm finding. Hopefully I'll start to get the hang of writing in this style. Please let me know what you think, and if I did this okay.

Chapter Four:

"Well, that was much easier than I thought it would be." Obi-Wan said as Anakin expertly swerved the pod through the evening traffic to the Emperor's tower. He had expected something much more – a blockade or two, or at least some form of security – but so far, their journey had been relatively uneventful.

"I guess they weren't expecting much of a counter-attack." Anakin said mildly. "After Palpatine wiped Yoda out he probably thought there was no one left to attack him."

Obi-Wan turned to face the younger Jedi.

"Tell me, Anakin. Where does Palpatine expect you to be now? Do you think he realizes that you have betrayed him?"

Anakin frowned, barely dodging a head-on collision with another pod.

"I don't know what he thinks, or knows. Palpatine has surprised me this far, I don't know what to expect from him. I was supposed to report to him once I dealt with Gunray, so I'm guessing he's still expecting me. Whether he knows I betrayed him yet, I don't know, but I'm assuming it'll only be a matter of time before he catches on."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said gravely. "But still, it doesn't make sense. There is no way that someone as clever as Palpatine would have his tower unprotected, especially given all of the events that have taken place tonight."

Anakin shrugged, turning off the main course for a direct route to Palpatine's tower.

They landed atop one of the balconies adjoined to the northernmost tower.

"Caution at all times." Obi-Wan reminded his former apprentice. Anakin nodded.

The two leapt out and immediately pulled out their lightsabers, surveying the area carefully.

"All looks okay." Anakin said finally.

Obi-Wan hesitated before extinguishing the light of his saber.

"Yes, but still, I sense a trap."

"I do, too."

"Lets be careful then. Keep your guard up, we don't want to be caught by surprise."

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied, returning his lightsaber to his belt. He then turned to their little droid, who slowly was following them. "R2, stay with the ship unless we need you."

"We'll report to you if we need your assistance." Obi-Wan reassured the much disappointed R2 D2. "We might need some help with the controls."

Carefully and with much precaution, the two Jedi made their way into the tower. Upon entering they turned sharply to survey both directions of the hall. All appeared deserted from as far as they could tell.

"How odd." Obi-Wan commented.

"This way." Anakin said, heading down a hall and arriving upon an elevator. Anakin set it to take them to the uppermost floor, the floor in which held Palpatine's office. He wasn't altogether sure that Palpatine would be in his office at this hour, but figured it was a good start.

When they arrived at the desired level and the doors opened however, they found themselves face to face with a rather large army of clones.

"Good evening, Jedi." One of the clones in the front said, raising his gun slightly. "Emperor Palpatine has been expecting you."

Obi-Wan met Anakin's eye and nodded slightly. Anakin turned to face the clones and without warning, charged into the army and wiped out at least 6 in one fell swoop. Surprised and confused, the clones did not retaliate right away, allowing Obi-Wan and Anakin to fight their way through their defenses swiftly and with ease. Together, the two made quite a team.

After breaking through their defenses, they proceeded down the hall to Palpatine's office.

"Quick! After them!" One clone called out to his injured army, which was in no condition to make chase.

"This is where it all begins." Obi-Wan panted, taking shelter around a corner from the laser shots of the clones.

"Master!" Anakin said urgently, pointing out the window up ahead.

Obi-Wan squinted to make out the scene. Three pods were being launched and were skyrocketing upward towards space.

"I'm willing to bet Palpatine is in one of those pods." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "They must've sensed our approach. We must return to the pod immediately and chase after them. We can't lose them." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin pulled out his hand-held message transmitter. "R2, get a tracking device on those pods speeding away." He informed the droid.

"Anakin, don't be ridiculous. R2 can't do that." Obi-Wan said impatiently.

Anakin disregarded the Jedi master, and soon enough, they saw their pod taking flight, following in pursuit of the speeding pods. After a short while, R2's beeping could be heard transmitting through Anakin's receiver.

"Good work, R2. Wait for us on level K, outside of room 419." Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, a look of triumphant victory upon his face. Obi-Wan shrugged.

"I guess we got lucky."

They heard clicking from behind them, causing them to whirl around.

"Hands up, Jedi." The squeaky voice of a droid commanded. There were about a dozen droids behind them, which Obi-Wan and Anakin sliced through without effort. They then charged down the hall the way they had come, back towards the elevator. Again they ran into the clones, but there now were hardly any of them, and nowhere near enough to stop them. The clones fired at them, however their shots were ill-aimed. The Jedi managed to avoid and deflect their shots with ease as they broke through the remains of their resistance.

Upon entering the elevator, Anakin punched in the level that they needed to arrive at.

"I knew there would be some sort of a trick to all of this." Obi-Wan said.

"It could've been worse." Anakin said, before being thrown off his feet into the elevator door.

"What the –" Obi-Wan muttered as he braced himself against the wall as they came to a jolting stop.

"Why did we stop?" Anakin asked furiously.

"I don't know! You think I did it?" Obi-Wan shot back, heading over to the control panel. He tried many buttons but nothing was working.

"We don't have time! We need to find another way out –" Anakin said, his eyes darting from the sealed door, to the ceiling above them.

Just as he made a motion to reach for his lightsaber to create an artificial exit, Obi-Wan grabbed his arm.

"Please, no brash actions right now. I'll just ask R2 to fix it."

"Now, look. "Anakin said impatiently. "This is not like the ship that we rescued Palpatine from months ago. All of the controls aren't easily accessible in one open room. I'm sure they're strategically hidden."

"You're sure?" Obi-Wan mocked with a grin.

"Besides, we don't have time to wait for R2 to find their computer system to hack into, we need to get out _now._ I'm sure those pods are long gone by now."

"Patience, Anakin. R2, find this tower's computer system. Get elevator 221 running again, it has been shut down. Remember, elevator 221."

Anakin sighed, growing tired of Obi-Wan's constant preaching of patience. Patience wasn't always the answer to problems, Anakin had found out. There was much that could be lost with patience. Suddenly, the elevator began to jerk violently from side to side.

"Now what?" Anakin said, looking upward.

The elevator dropped a short ways, as someone was apparently attempting to hack it down. Then it began jerking again.

"I have a _bad _feeling about this." Obi-Wan began, just as their elevator was cut loose and quickly began to fall.

"It'll crash!" Anakin shouted to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan lit his lightsaber and began sawing at the door, cutting within the crevasses of the doorway to create an opening for them to leap out of.

"We'll need to catch onto another floor." Obi-Wan said importantly as he cut through the remains of the door. It fell forward, and they soon felt the rushing wind of their descent from the newly opened doorway.

They fell past floor after floor, all went too quickly for them to make a break for it.

"We've got to catch this next one!" Obi-Wan shouted over the rushing wind. "Or else we'll crash with the elevator."

Anakin nodded. "Can't imagine that'd be too good."

"Here it comes."

They leapt onto the next floor, rolling out onto it as they landed. The elevator didn't fall much farther till they heard a sickening crash and a loud explosion followed it, sending smoke through the air.

"And to think that could've been us." Obi-Wan said mildly.


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Alright, so I've come to the conclusion that I'm not very good at writing action scenes! Hopefully you'll find this chapter to be better than the previous one, I'm hoping I've sort of gotten the hang of it more. Please R&R, I'm curious to see what you all think.

Chapter Five:

The door to the pod opened and out came the pilot along with Emperor Palpatine. Two other pods landed silently beside them.

The captain of the spaceship went over to them and bowed his head to the emperor.

"Your Excellency, I am glad to see that you have arrived safely." The captain said. "Welcome aboard the Star Cruiser, it has been built according to your specifications."

"I see it has." Palpatine replied, following the captain into the main hall.

"Security has been placed all throughout this ship in case of any intruder. You're safer here than you could be anywhere else." The captain continued.

"Indeed. I should hope that your staff does not fail me." Palpatine said, walking alongside the captain. "The resistance group that I feared would hunt me down indeed has. They were attempting to pursue me, but with my decoy I believe we have bought ourselves some time, or perhaps they won't be coming here at all. However, captain, I want you to be aware that these aren't ordinary assassins. They're Jedi, and very powerful ones at that. Not so powerful that I can't handle them, but for your own good I want to ensure that you don't underestimate their capabilities." Palpatine said.

The captain was silent a moment.

"So you think you they will be headed here then, sir?" The captain asked finally.

Palpatine didn't answer as he walked over to the control panel of the front of the ship. He overlooked their area with a critical eye, although no sign of any ship or pod pursuing them was in sight.

"I sense him." Palpatine said in a low voice.

"Sorry, sir?" The captain asked in a confused tone.

"I sense him," Palpatine repeated. "Lord Vader is approaching."

"Blast it! This is why I _hate _flying!" Obi-Wan shouted as a shattered piece of meteor quite nearly took off the front end of their pod.

"Sorry, Master." Anakin said in a tone that sounded far from sorry. "There were more attackers out here than I had anticipated, but once we lose them we'll get out of this asteroid field on the double."

"I have to admit it seems as though they were well anticipating our arrival." Obi-Wan said, trying to ignore the fact that they were nearly hitting or being hit by large meteors every couple of seconds, the thought of it made it hard for him to breathe. "Unfortunately, I think we underestimated Palpatine by assuming he didn't know we were after him."

Anakin didn't respond, but frowned in deep concentration as he avoided crashing into a meteor, a large fragment crashing into them, and an enemy speeding as it tried to cut them off. He swooped down to avoid the collision, and performed a clean, smooth set of spins to repel some of the smaller fragments, and hopefully to shake their pursuer off. However, it didn't end up doing a whole lot of good.

Obi-Wan growled in frustration. "Anakin, you're a great pilot, but you don't know what you're doing out here! Let me handle the controls, I have much experience out here in these Asteroid fields."

"Alright Master," Anakin said in a sarcastic tone. "Where shall I park us to switch drivers? Over there by those two colliding rocks look nice, at least none of the speeders will be able to reach us."

Just then, they ran into another pod attempting to crash into them head on, which began firing in their direction. Anakin swerved out of the way but as a result they heard a loud crunch in their rear end. A meteor had struck them.

"This isn't working very well!" Obi-Wan said to his former apprentice.

"That's just what I was thinking." Anakin replied, veering the ship sharply to the left. "There's too many of them, they outnumber us by far. We're just going to have to try to outrun them. I'm beginning to see that if we stay in this field any longer we're just going to end up committing suicide." As he said this, a large piece of meteor hit the roof of their speeder. Obi-Wan glanced up.

"R2, give me some coordinates. How far away are those pods in reference to us?" Anakin asked.

R2 beeped, and on their screen was displayed the location of the 3 speeder's tracking signal.

"Well, they're no longer in flight, that's a good sign." Obi-Wan said.

"And I don't think they're too far away." Anakin added, adjusting dials on the dashboard. "We're just going to make a break for it."

"Alright," Obi-Wan agreed begrudgingly. "How do you plan to do that? Do you really think this thing can outrun them?"

"If we play it smart." Anakin answered, leaving the asteroid field entirely. "I'm going to feint them."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this."

With a bit of fancy maneuvering, Anakin managed to deter most of their pursuers away from them by destroying some of the straying asteroids, sending their remnants spiraling away from them in all directions, while two pods continued to follow them.

"You've still got two to worry about." Obi-Wan warned him.

"This is where we're going to see just how smart they are." Anakin said, flipping switches on the dashboard. He flipped on an emergency power source and turned off their primary engine. In result, their pod slowed considerably, and Anakin allowed them to drop slightly. "Lets see if they fall for this."

As Anakin had hoped, the two pods sped after them, believing that their ship was having technical difficulties. They flew on either side to corner them.

Anakin grinned. "They fell for it."

The two other pods were flying at considerable speed now. Anakin swerved the pod to change route, to throw one of the pods in direct course to crash into the other, then sped upward, sending the engine into full power. The two other pods collided into each other and exploded, sending sparks flying to cyberspace.

"Well done," Obi-Wan said. "Now, lets find out where those pods landed."

"I think I know." Anakin said slowly.

"What? How could you know?"

"Look."

Up ahead was a very large spaceship sporting Palpatine's new imperial symbol. The ship looked newly built, and plenty large to hold at least a dozen speeders.

Obi-Wan stared at the ship in awe. He had seen many spaceships during his years as a Jedi, but none quite as large and magnificent as the one which lay before him.

"I wonder if it's armed." Obi-Wan thought aloud.

"Considering its new, its weapons may not be functional yet." Anakin said.

Still, Obi-Wan thought this was all well thought out, and that they were playing right into the hands of their enemy. So far, all had gone according to Palpatine's plans. Obi-Wan hated being bait, and perhaps if he were with another Jedi other than Anakin he would have discussed his concerns and attempted to plot out another way, but that just wouldn't go over with Anakin. Anakin was determined. He wanted revenge, and to top it off the young Jedi was not known for his patience. And Obi-Wan knew if provoked, Anakin would charge right in there, even without Obi-Wan's help, and in his haste he would do something foolish and get himself killed – nothing that would get them anywhere. At this point, Obi-Wan knew, time was of the essence, and they were left with very little options.

Obi-Wan nodded importantly. "Lets go in."

They circled the ship carefully, looking for signs of any possible entrance. One side they found had a sensor, and upon their arrival the side opened up.

Anakin glanced over at Obi-Wan in mild surprise, then carefully lowered their pod into the ship.

They found themselves in a large, spacious room with several other pods already parked – Obi-Wan assumed they were probably the pods they were looking for. However, the room wasn't left unoccupied. A few troopers noticed their arrival and immediately pulled out their guns, moving backwards, out of the Jedi's striking distance.

The two Jedi glanced around the room. From what they could see these few troopers were all that they had to worry about, but they weren't convinced that it were really so.

"Get ready." Obi-Wan muttered, his hand over the release button. Anakin nodded, and the two sprung out, lightsabers at the ready.

"Hold it, Jedi." One trooper said. "We are all well-armed, and there are many more of us on board. We would greatly outnumber you. Either you put down your weapons now and allow us to escort you to the Emperor himself, or you will have to deal with the sheer force of our crew."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, but I think we'll be taking our chances."

The troopers readied their guns to fire, while Obi-Wan and Anakin moved swiftly to take them down. As Palpatine had warned them against, the troopers had underestimated the Jedi's powers. But then again, the Jedi were about to overestimate theirs.

The two advanced further into the ship, both had lightsabers out, ready to strike at any ambush. Initially there ascent into the ship was eventless, similarly to the way it had been at Palpatine's tower.

As they moved onward, Obi-Wan heard a groan of metal behind them. He whipped around and found a group of droids advancing onto them.

Anakin and Obi-Wan fought through them, slicing through the eight millionth droid they had been through that day. But it seemed that as they cleared off the first round, more kept approaching each time. Soon, troopers joined in the fight as well, with more and more droids joining them by the minute. Obi-Wan was just beginning to see this situation as hopeless when Anakin distinguished the light of his saber and held it up high in a surrendering position.

"Stop!" He said. "I am on your side."

"You're Jedi scum." A trooper shot back with disgust.

Anakin's eyes darted towards Obi-Wan, who frowned as he stood rooted to the spot, his weapon too held high. Anakin then turned back to the trooper.

"No, I am the faithful servant of Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader. I had to take on the persona of a Jedi once more if I were to deceive the order and bring Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to his majesty."

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin, not able to fully comprehend his words, his limbs suddenly feeling heavy with dread. He couldn't be hearing this. No, Anakin swore himself once again to the Jedi, he swore to Obi-Wan that he would aid him to take Palpatine down. Yoda had been worried that this would happen, yet Obi-Wan refused to believe it. Even though Anakin had betrayed them once, he didn't believe his former apprentice would truly _lie _to him and betray them again. No, he _knew_ Anakin, or at least he believed he had. This was truly the end, Obi-Wan feared. Anakin truly had turned to the dark side, and Obi-Wan was quite outnumbered to even try to fight back. Yoda was in no condition to aid him and fight off the sith even if he knew to come aid him, which he doubted that Yoda even would. They had been defeated, Anakin had been their only hope – and he had betrayed them.

Anakin met Obi-Wan's eye briefly before turning back to the trooper. The trooper bowed.

"Yes, Lord Vader – I am terribly sorry. Yes, yes… We were informed that you would be arriving." He stuttered.

"Very well, I understand your temporary confusion. I am here to bring this Jedi to Emperor Palpatine, as per his orders. Will you escort me there?" Anakin asked.

"Straight away, sir. We are all at your service." The trooper replied.

Guns of droids clicked into place and were all aimed at Obi-Wan. Anakin re-lit his lightsaber and pointed it directly at Obi-Wan's throat, his eyes avoiding those of his former master's.

"Give me your lightsaber." He ordered.

Knowing that he was in no situation to attempt to put up a fight, he gave in. He knew too when Anakin slid the spare lightsaber at his belt that it wasn't gone for good – he could manage to get it back it he needed to. H also knew that if he were unarmed he would have more chances of being underestimated and have a chance of escape – or better yet a counter attack. For at this point, he was convinced indeed the boy that he had once trained as Anakin was gone, consumed by the evil of the dark side of the force and replaced by the sith lord, Darth Vader.

Obi-Wan was then bound by ropes, and with the trooper in the lead, was escorted deeper into the ship, to the greatest sith lord of all, Darth Sidious.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note: The end is drawing nearer! I'm planning on a couple more chapters after this one, then I will proceed onto this story's sequel, The Sith Lord. In that one there will be less action, more story, which is right up my alley of writing. I really had only written this fanfic as the prequel to The Sith Lord, as really this is only needed to know the events which happen prior (for if you left off from Revenge of the Sith you'd have no clue how everyone got to the positions they're in!). Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and thank you all so very much for the reviews! Glad everyone has liked it up to this point.

Chapter Six:

Many thoughts crossed Obi-Wan's mind as he was led down the passageway to Emperor Palpatine. One was of his ignorance to see the dark side still present within Anakin, another was the foolishness of the entire mission. To believe that he and Anakin could ever take on Palpatine alone to begin with was fool hearty, but with their current circumstances, as Obi-Wan thought – had been dire enough that this was their only chance at restoring the Republic. Obi-Wan sighed, he had truly done his best.

Many thoughts dwelled within Anakin as well, thoughts that conflicted with each other greatly. He felt as though his very soul were being torn in two in opposite directions, and as always he feared that the decisions he chose were always wrong. Obi-Wan had always been his mentor, like a father, or a brother to him, and a very good friend. He trusted his word without hesitating – or at least most of the time. He didn't want him harmed. Yet Palpatine too had been there for him ever since his early days as a padawan. Palpatine had always comforted him where Obi-Wan would refuse to. Palpatine understood emotions, such as anger, hate, love… Things, as Anakin had come to the conclusion of, Obi-Wan would never understand. With this final step that he was taking to prove his allegiance, he was committing himself to one side of the force once and for all, and hopefully, that side would take him where he wanted to go. It was now all up to fate.

"Why Anakin?" Obi-Wan said in barely more than a whisper. "Why are you doing this?"

Anakin turned around as they arrived at Palpatine's door. He hesitated, looking very seriously into Obi-Wan's eyes.

"For your own good." He answered, then turned to the trooper which had escorted them. "I'll take it from here."

The trooper bowed, then silently left with his droids. Anakin and Obi-Wan were alone.

"You promised me," Obi-Wan said through gritted teeth. "you promised me that you'd help the Jedi to take down Palpatine. You promised me you wouldn't do this again! Why are you doing it now?"

Anakin's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Patience, my master. Time will tell all, but you must have patience and _faith in me._"

Faith in him? What ever was he talking about now? Then Obi-Wan caught himself. Could this all possibly be a bluff? But it couldn't be, it'd be foolish. There would be no bluffing Palpatine, he was too powerful, he'd see through it. Maybe Anakin was still deceiving him by giving Obi-Wan false hope, preventing him to attempt to fight back by having faith in Anakin, while Anakin's only intents were to have him and the rest of the Jedi dead in the end. No, Obi-Wan couldn't count on Anakin now, whether his intentions were well or not, he could no longer take that risk. It would be up to him and him alone to take down the sith, only he hoped and prayed that wouldn't involve taking down Anakin as well. He wasn't exactly prepared for that.

Anakin opened the door and led Obi-Wan inside.

The room was large and circular, with very dim lighting. At the end of the room sat Emperor Palpatine, his back towards them.

"Ah, Lord Vader." Palpatine said slowly, then turned to face them. "What kept you?"

Anakin bowed. "Forgive me, my master, for not reporting in sooner. After I dealt with the Viceroy, unexpected… events occurred."

"I see," Palpatine rose and went over towards Anakin. "And so, you have brought me your old friend, Master Kenobi."

"Yes, my master."

"Yet you hesitate? I feel much conflicting emotions within you, Vader. Perhaps you feel that you've made the wrong decision in joining me?"

"No, my loyalties lie within you, my lord." Anakin replied, meeting Palpatine's eye.

"Yes," Palpatine said, closing his eyes. "I sense betrayal in you – So, you have betrayed me, or are going to."

"No!" Anakin said. After a moment's silence he then added. "Once. Once I had reconsidered, but I see that I was wrong. I am ready to pay for my mistakes, and humbly serve to that which I am loyal to."

Palpatine studied Anakin's face carefully, staring deep into his eyes a long moment before responding.

"You are a boy of many mysteries, and secrets. I feel that you are keeping something from me."

"No, I –"

"Not that I can blame you, of course." Palpatine smiled, a smile that sent chills down Obi-Wan's spine. "We all have a right to keep our personal feelings – and secrets to ourselves. One must respect that, and I do, Anakin, I do… But, I beg you to _remember_, for your own sake, why you were joining me. The jedi are planning to take over, they were taking advantage of you."

"Yes, I know."

"Besides, they will not take you back now that you have embraced the dark side. The dark side is the answer to all of your powers. Soon, my apprentice, you will be more powerful than even I. Love, anger and hate are the keys to unlocking your full power. Without the knowledge of the dark side, you will never be able to unleash the full extent of your power."

"Yes, master."

"And, don't forget about… _Padme._" Palpatine added in a low voice. The expression on Anakin's face changed. "Without your new unleashed power, she will not survive. You must change the future, Anakin. You must save the one you love."

"Give it up, Palpatine! The jedi already know that Anakin is but merely your puppet! Twisted and brainwashed to see the world from a sith's point of view is what you have done to him. Quit using him and face us directly!" Obi-Wan cried out.

Both Anakin and Palpatine turned to face him.

"Ah, yes." Palpatine said in his slow, droned out manner. "I almost forgot about our jedi friend here. So," Palpatine began circling the room slowly. "you think that I am using your former friend to take over the republic, but you are wrong. Oh so wrong. Anakin sees the flaws in the jedi ways, and has joined me in my attempts to restore peace to the galaxy. Peace that the jedi have tried so hard to disrupt."

"You know that's not true." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh?" Palpatine turned to face Obi-Wan. "And who is there to back you up on that? The old republic seems to be able to see through the jedi's evil plot, and if you are blinded by it, well, that truly surprises me. I would've thought the council would've let their rather powerful jedi master in on this little scheme, but maybe not. Maybe you too are being used, just as Anakin once was."

"Don't try it." Obi-Wan warned in a menacing way. "You've been able to twist the young one's mind, but that will not work on me. You are a sith Lord, and we, the jedi, will not allow the sith to oppress the people once again. Your plots are evil, all you speak are lies. If only Anakin hadn't been so arrogant and had such a weak mind, he would've seen through the sith also."

Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan, a gleam of anger in his eyes.

"Nevermind that," Palpatine said, waving a hand carelessly and returning to Anakin's side. "I see now that there is no reasoning with you. You were born destined to become a jedi, and to die a jedi – and so you shall. You are of no use to me, or the empire now. Darth Vader,"

"Yes, master?"

"Kill him."

Obi-Wan's eyes darted to Anakin, who had once shown great confidence, looked rather uncertain, almost fearful.

"End his life," Palpatine said in his hypnotizing drawl. "and show your loyalty to the empire, the sith, once and for all, by destroying your former master."

"Anakin! Don't listen to him! He won't help you save Padme, he's evil!" Obi-Wan warned, but Anakin had that determined, defiant look in his eye. That look that said his mind was made up, and no one could convince him otherwise.

Anakin took a few steps towards Obi-Wan, pulling out his own and Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

"I'm not your apprentice anymore." Anakin sneered. "Don't tell me what to do. That has always been the trouble with you, Obi-Wan – You're always telling me what to do, and never allowing me to think for myself."

He lit the two lightsabers as he continued to approach him.

"For once, I have thought for myself, and have made my own decision, without your help – without anyone's help."

Obi-Wan looked upon Anakin helplessly as he continued to approach him, tears forming in his eyes. Anakin looked at him incredulously.

"You're afraid to die?" Anakin asked. "Cowardice is certainly never something that I had expected from you, my old master."

"These are not tears for my losing my life," Obi-Wan said in barely more than a whisper. "but for you. What you have become –"

"You're wasting them, then." Anakin said shortly, crossing the lightsabers' blades, one on either side of Obi-Wan's neck.

"Good, Anakin. You're almost there." Palpatine whispered, an excited edge to his voice. "destroy your former master and leave your old life as a jedi entirely. Your ascent to the sith will then be complete. Do it now, don't hesitate, don't look back –"

Anakin's eyes darted from one blade to the other, his eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

"I must do what I feel is right." He said at last. He abruptly raised his arms as though to strike, but at the last moment and before Obi-Wan could fully understand the extent of what happened his hands had been freed, his lightsaber thrust into one of them, while Anakin whipped around and charged at Palpatine, causing Palpatine to scream in surprise and he fell backward and toppled down a few steps, falling into a miserable heap on the floor.

Anakin stood over him, his lightsaber pointed directly at Palpatine's heart.

"Liar!" Anakin shouted. "You used me to gain power! You don't care about me, or Padme, or the senate! You only want power, and you used me to get it!"

"Anakin, no! Don't listen to him! He'll tell you anything you want to hear!" Palpatine gasped, sliding backwards away from Anakin's lightsaber, which Anakin continued to hold close.

"No, you are the one that will tell Anakin whatever he wants to hear." Obi-Wan said, advancing on Palpatine, his lightsaber lit as well.

"I thought you cared!" Anakin said, a hint of pain in his voice. "You said that you had, you always had…"

"I do, Anakin! I do! Please, I beg you… Don't listen to the jedi. Don't sit around and be their pawn. I _want _to help you, I want to work alongside you. Together, we shall rule the galaxy and restore peace! Don't you want that?" Palpatine pleaded with him.

"Not at this price, I don't." Anakin said lowly. "All I want is you dead, for each and everything that you have done to me."

Palpatine shook his head violently, his lip quivering slightly in fear. "Please, don't go with the jedi. You had already sworn yourself to me, they will kill you for your treachery. Then what good would killing me do you? Anakin, I'm offering you a new future, a new life! One of great, great opportunities that you would've never had, and never will have, as a jedi."

"Shut up!" Anakin roared, a fierce look in his eye as he drew his lightsaber up towards Palpatine's throat. "I don't want to hear any more."

"Stop being blinded, Anakin! What you are doing is foolish!" Palpatine demanded, his eyes darting between both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and crossed lightsabers' with Anakin's.

"It's over, Palpatine. Even with your dark powers and your criminal mind you still lost. Just as the sith always do. Anakin, my friend, thank you. I am so sorry I doubted in you."

Anakin shrugged, not taking his eyes off of Palpatine's pale blue ones, ones which held much terror – as an animal being locked in a cage.

"You underestimated me too soon, Master. I told you to have faith in me." Anakin replied.

"Well, I suppose I still have much to learn." Obi-Wan said, then turned to face Palpatine. "This is the end for you, and the end of the sith. The apprentice has joined the jedi, and the master will perish."

Palpatine turned a desperate eye towards Anakin.

"Please, please help me, Anakin. Obi-Wan is too powerful, I can't take him down alone."

"Then I guess you won't be able to take both of us down then, since that's what you're up against." Anakin said. With that, he jabbed his lightsaber in a motion to behead Palpatine.

Palpatine shouted, and shot a blast of lightning in Anakin's direction, sending him upward, then crashing into the wall.

"I gave you many chances, Skywalker, and still you denied me." Palpatine growled in a low voice, slowly rising, hands poised to continue to attack Anakin. "So be it then, Jedi. Prepare to meet your doom."


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Ah, much better! I hope I got a better battle scene this time than all of my previous ones. This was the first real lightsaber showdown that has occurred, and wasn't altogether sure how I'd manage to put it together into a chapter until I got started. Please R&R and tell me what you think! I'm planning on trying to get these last few chapters up faster than some of my previous ones.

Chapter Seven:

Anakin groaned as he struggled to rise, but failed and fell backwards, panting on the ground. Palpatine's laughter echoed throughout the room as his footsteps drew nearer to Anakin.

"You fool," Palpatine said lowly. "Thinking you could outsmart me. No one who opposes me survives, and you are of no exception. You have great power, Anakin Skywalker, and much potential – if trained in the dark side of the force. Your power would've been a great addition to my empire, but ah well, I can make do without you. Now then," Palpatine raised his hands, sending more lightning towards Anakin, which caused him to cry out and writher in pain. After a few moments, Palpatine stopped, a satisfied expression on his face. "You will die, Skywalker."

"No!"

Obi-Wan leapt forward, lightsaber clutched with both hands. "Leave Anakin alone, your fight is with me. If you are a true member of the sith, and as powerful as you claim, you will fight me."

Palpatine smiled dangerously, a hand sliding towards his belt.

"As you wish, Master Kenobi."

With that, Palpatine sprang forward with great agility, his red lightsaber aglow, while Obi-Wan leapt into the center of the room, meeting Palpatine's second offense with his lightsaber. Again Anakin tried to pull himself up and fell. He helplessly watched Palpatine and Obi-Wan duel, each attack being more precise and harder to avoid. He knew Obi-Wan couldn't take down Palpatine alone, and honestly he didn't know how much longer Obi-Wan could hold out, as already he appeared to be running out of steam as Palpatine furiously jabbed away with is lightsaber. Obi-Wan needed his help, only he couldn't put together the strength to aid him.

Anakin reached out for his lightsaber, which lay several feet away from him. Using the force, he shot it into his outstretched palm. He considered it a moment before catching Obi-Wan's attention.

"Master!" Anakin called out, and threw his lightsaber in Obi-Wan's direction.

Obi-Wan caught it, and double-fisted, continued to fight Palpatine. They circled the room many times, with Obi-Wan only on the defensive, while Palpatine continued to find the energy to furiously attack the jedi master. Obi-Wan backed into a wall, while Palpatine striked out towards him. Obi-Wan leapt up onto a platform above, then realized the entire room went upward – there were at least five levels to that room. Palpatine leapt up as well, losing his balance slightly as he landed awkwardly, allowing Obi-Wan to strike out at him. Palpatine rolled out of the way, while recollecting himself as the battle resumed, higher and higher into the room.

Anakin watched the showdown between Obi-Wan and Palpatine from below, unable to make out their features due to the dimness of the room, but followed the fight by watching the blue and red lightsabers meet repeatedly. After several moments, the figure of Obi-Wan fell to one knee, as a lightsaber bounced off the platform and fell by Anakin's arm. Anakin picked it up and examined it. There was blood on the hilt. He looked upward, contemplating his options.

Obi-Wan had been struck on the arm, although, as Obi-Wan thought, thankfully hadn't lost it. Palpatine began striking the ground around Obi-Wan, forcing Obi-Wan to constantly twist and roll out of the blade's striking range. He then leapt to his feet, Anakin's lightsaber still remained in his left hand. Grasping it with both hands to better control it's range, Obi-Wan charged towards Palpatine, forcing Palpatine to take on the defensive.

With all of his strength, Obi-Wan threw himself forward, lashing and lashing again out towards Palpatine as Palpatine continued to only be able to take on the defensive.

Sweat gleamed on Obi-Wan's forehead as he panted hard, yet his determination did not weaken – he was still going strong. Palpatine lost his balance and began to stagger backwards, causing him to lose his footing and begin to fall four stories high. He caught onto the platform and desperately tried to pull himself up, while Obi-Wan struck towards him.

Using the force, Palpatine managed to throw Obi-Wan backward towards the other end of the platform, while Palaptine sprang up and dug the blade of his lightsaber deep into Obi-Wan's thigh. Obi-Wan shouted out in pain.

Anakin, snapping out of his daze, heard Obi-Wan's shout ring through the room. He was convinced that he could not let his master die – not after everything they had been through. Mustering all of his strength, he seized the fallen lightsaber, lit it, and jumped up onto the first, then second platform, where the fight between Obi-Wan and Palpatine was currently.

Palpatine, caught by surprise by Anakni's sudden, unexpected appearance, let his guard down, while Anakin vigorously went at him with his lightsaber. Letting all of his anger and hatred out, each of Anakin's strikes became more and more powerful and with much more force. Anakin had summoned inner strength that he didn't realize he still had – until being put to the test.

Obi-Wan slowly rose, clutching onto his wounded leg with one hand, while retrieving his lightsaber with the other. Half-stumbling, Obi-Wan came over to Anakin's side and together the two of them fought Palpatine, ascending higher into the room.

Palaptine was still no easy opponent to defeat. Even with the two well-skilled, powerful jedi, Palpatine kept up rather well. Obi-Wan's strikes were much more methodic and well-timed, whereas Anakin continued at a furious pace, charging towards Palpatine and throwing his full weight into the blade of the saber.

Finally, they reached the top level, as the battle grew more and more intense. All three fighters were growing tied and careless. Palpatine was now between Obi-Wan and Anakin, trying to repel Anakin's vicious lashes while avoiding Obi-Wan's jeering ones. At last, Obi-Wan made a well-timed move and severed Palpatine's battling hand. He moaned in agony as his lightsaber bounced off the platform and ricocheted off the walls, to the bottom of the room. Anakin then made a motion to behead him, when suddenly lightning flooded from all directions, throwing Anakin back and Obi-Wan lost his footing and nearly fell. He caught onto the edge and tried to pull himself up, while the lightning mercilessly continued to pour onto them. Struggling, Anakin reached out towards Obi-Wan, while Obi-Wan lost his grip entirely and fell.

"NOO! Master!" Anakin cried, while falling back as the lightning ceased. He gasped for breath and closed his eyes as he heard Palpatine's footsteps approaching him and his maniacal laughter filled the room.

"This is the end of the Jedi. Your friend, Master Kenobi has perished, and once I do away with you I will then seek out Master Yoda, and with him already weakened from our previous duel, I'm sure I won't have too much trouble annihilating him." Palpatine said, a wide, sickening smile across his face.

"That's not all of us." Anakin managed to say, between rasping breaths. "There are more jedi."

Palpatine met Anakin's blue eyes, whereas his were now a cat-like gold. His features more powerful – and deranged.

"Of course, I know that." He answered calmly. "But they are only newly graduated padawans, and very inexperienced. It won't take me long to hunt them down too and eliminate them. They are of no threat to me."

Palaptine paused, looking down towards the direction that Obi-Wan fell.

"Its too bad that Master Kenobi couldn't have put up more of a fight. I had always been told highly of his capabilities. But then again, I never thought you would be one to fall so easily either. I suppose even the wise and powerful can overestimate others abilities."

Palpatine took a few steps towards Anakin. "You have been a very naughty boy, Anakin. You were the cause of the death of your old friend, Obi-Wan. Had you not been tempted by the dark side, none of this would've happened. You'll also be the death of your dear Padme. You failed to saver her, and Obi-Wan, and now – _yourself._ You failed them all, Anakin. I'm sure they must be greatly disappointed in you, _very powerful Jedi._"

"NOOOO!" Anakin roared, then leapt up and struck out towards Palpatine. Palpatine grabbed Obi-Wan's fallen lightsaber with his remaining hand and fought Anakin once more.

All that Anakin wanted now was revenge – it no longer mattered to him whether he died nor not, so long as he got his revenge – _for everything._

"YOU ARE EVIL!" Anakin shouted, as if a man more deranged than sane.

Palpatine smiled. "Yes, I know. From a certain point of view."

_From a certain point of view._

The Jedi, too were evil, from a certain point of view. Anakin faltered, was he really doing the right thing? Was Palpatine truly trying to help him by guiding him to the dark side? Was he failing Padme by returning to the jedi, and were the jedi really plotting to take over?

"No," Anakin thought to himself. "I have always wanted to be a jedi, and here I am. I will be the most powerful jedi ever. I will fight to save the republic, to save its people. And I will save Padme, with or without Palpatine's help."

After circling around the platform, Anakin locked lightsabers with Palpatine. Palpatine cackled evilly as Anakin concentrated on not letting his blade slip, keeping the blades locked so Palpatine couldn't throw his in his direction. With great determination, Anakin broke the connection and threw his lightsaber's blade deep into Palpatine's chest.

Palpatine gasped as he staggered backwards, his lightsaber dropping to the floor.

"This – isn't the – end." He gasped, his lips growing very pale. "One day – I will – have – _Skywalker."_

With that, Palpatine fell. Fell the full five stories high., into the corner of the room, a heap on the ground.

Anakin bent over, hands on his knees, panting and gasping for breath. A deep gash across his upper arm. He had done it. He had destroyed Darth Sidious. He had succeeded where so many had failed. Obi-Wan would be so proud… _Obi-Wan._

Anakin thought of his fallen master, and wondered if there still would be some way to save him from that fall. He grabbed Obi-Wan's lightsaber and returned it to his belt, as he quickly descended the balconies and returned to the room below.

He found Obi-Wan at the bottom of the steps, his left arm twisted in an awkward position. As Anakin had lifted his upper body onto his lap, he discovered that arm to be broken.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin said softly, checking his pulse. He was still alive, and miraculously didn't appear to be critically injured.

He glanced over at the motionless heap of Palpatine across the room, then carefully shifted Obi-Wan over his shoulders and departed from the room and returned to their pod.

It was much easier getting out of the massive spaceship than it was getting into it. No one questioned Anakin, even when they saw Obi-Wan unconscious on his back.

As Anakin strapped Obi-Wan in and started up the pod, Palpatine's last words continued to ring through his mind.

_This isn't the end. One day, I will have Skywalker._


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: I had hoped to publish both the two remaining chapters at the same time, but I've decided to hold back the final chapter for a few more revisions so it will be coming shortly hereafter. As always, thank you all so much for your reviews! They are always much appreciated. Also, special thanks to XxRandom NemesisxX for reviewing this fanfic so frequently :) I'll be truly sad to see this fanfic end, as this has been such a joy to write and to share my story with everyone.

Chapter Eight:

Anakin paced the halls of the Jedi Temple, his long, dark cloak billowing behind him. He nervously readjusted his collar for the twelfth time, while awaiting his meeting with Master Yoda to take place.

It had been 24 hours since Anakin and Obi-Wan had returned to Coruscant. Upon Anakin's arrival at the capital, the Jedi confiscated his lightsaber – which was no more than Anakin had anticipated – and confined him to the Jedi Temple until Master Yoda determined his fate.

Anakin had been so eager to take down Palpatine for several reasons. One was of course for redemption of his evil actions. To hopefully be forgiven by the Jedi, or if not at least as a way of apology. But secondly, and probably more importantly, he did it for his personal revenge.

If there was something that he hated more than betrayal and distrust it was being used. For all of those years, Palpatine had pretended to be Anakin's friend. To always have the young Jedi's best interests at heart. And true, it did indeed seem to be that way. Palpatine played his part well as Anakin's father figure that he never had. Throughout his years as a padawan learner, Palpatine gave him encouragement where the Jedi didn't see fit. Gave him courage which boosted his arrogance, and worst of all – comforted him where he should not have been comforted. After Anakin had done something he knew was wrong, his guilty conscious would win him over and he had to confess to someone of his wrong actions. Obi-Wan would always be too hard on him, and as Anakin thought, he could never understand. But Palpatine always could understand – he always did. He fed into Anakin's emotions, ones that were not characteristic for a Jedi, and were definitely not something to be encouraged. He taught Anakin to use his feelings, which was entirely against Obi-Wan's teachings, something which Anakin partly was fond of. As a result, he became quite defiant against his master, and slowly over time, began to see him to be more of a hindrance to him rather than a help.

Looking back on it now, Anakin could see how his own foolishness allowed his mind to be twisted by the dark side, but he couldn't help but share some, or perhaps most of the blame with Palpatine. He had trusted him, and Palpatine took advantage of Anakin's trust and used him. Brainwashed him to see the ways of the Sith and turned him to the dark side, but not for Anakin's benefit, for his own… That was always how Palpatine worked. He only wanted something if he could receive benefit from it somehow.

Anakin knew revenge was wrong. Jedi did not take revenge, but this was different. Palpatine deserved to pay, and besides he was the great, dark lord of the Sith that needed to be stopped. So looking at it from a certain point of view, Anakin did nothing wrong, but had actually taken action as any Jedi would have… Or at least from the twisted perspective that Anakin preferred to view it from. Now it just all depended on what Yoda's intake on it would be. Whether what Anakin had done would be enough for his pardoning, he just couldn't guess.

"You certainly look down, for a man that just destroyed a might Sith lord."

Anakin turned around to find Obi-Wan climbing up the steps, approaching him. A familiar, warm smile across his face, his left arm casted and in a sling. That arm had saved his life, the doctor had told Anakin. Had he fallen many other ways, that forty-foot fall would've taken his life.

Anakin grinned at his former master. "And you wouldn't? For a man that is about to be executed, that is." Anakin asked.

If Obi-Wan was concerned, he didn't let it show as he cupped his hand around Anakin's shoulder.

"Let's see what happens first," Obi-Wan said. "then we'll worry about that execution later. I'll be in the meeting, and you can count on it that I'll do whatever I can to convince Master Yoda otherwise."

"Thank you,"

"You're very welcome, my friend. Now, let's go. We don't want to be late."

"Right."

The two entered the room where the old council meetings would be held. Since there was no longer a council they decided to hold this important discussion in there, as back in the day that was where any discussion of importance would be held.

Yoda was seated in the center of the row of seats, with the remaining few Jedi to his left. He looked Anakin up and down with a critical eye.

Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed.

"So you have returned, I see. Your trip went successfully, I hear?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes, Master Yoda. We have destroyed the Sith lord – Or I should say, Anakin destroyed him." Obi-Wan said, offering Anakin a weak smile.

"Anakin, destroyed the Sith lord, did you?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, master."

"Hmm,"

Anakin waited nervously as silence reigned the council room.

"Given this much thought, I have." Yoda said at last. "What you have done, Skywalker, is unpardonable. You had joined sides with the force of darkness, killed Jedi, including younglings… These actions bring great grief to my heart, and cannot be erased from my mind, or from history."

"I understand, master." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan shifted uneasily.

"Master Yoda," He began gently. "Anakin hadn't committed these crimes on his own, he was persuaded by Chancellor Palpatine with lies. Surely he doesn't hold full responsibility."

"The only one responsible for one's actions is one's self." Yoda replied simply. "Palpatine seduced Anakin to the dark side, that is true. But Anakin should not have allowed himself to fall into his desires. Better control them, he must."

"Yes, Master Yoda, I do agree with you… However, Anakin regrets what he has done. He has proven it by going with me to destroy Palpatine. Something that wouldn't have been possible without his help. Please, Master Yoda, I think we should acknowledge the help that he has given us, and lighten his sentence for his betrayal." Obi-Wan said, growing aware of all the eyes of the council which rested upon him.

Yoda closed his eyes and leaned forward on his staff.

"My decision for Skywalker's fate, already determined it has been. I will not change it."

"He – " Faltered a young Jedi, one which had always been fond of Anakin since his early days as a padawan. "He _did _help us defeat Palpatine, which we never could've managed to do on our own."

"Yes, that is right. Forever, my heart will be grateful to you." Yoda said esimply. "Master Obi-Wan, did you indeed _see _Palpatine perish?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I saw him fall."

"And he was dead?"

"Yes, master."

Anakin knew this was a blatant lie. Obi-Wan had been unconscious during the time of Palpatine's death, and had remained so until they left the spaceship. He hadn't seen Palpatine die, but had only taken Anakin's word for it. Obi-Wan trusted him, this is what Obi-Wan was proving now.

Yoda grunted, observing Anakin critically.

"And how did you end the Sith Lord's life?" He asked.

Anakin recounted the events which transpired within the spaceship, with Obi-Wan adding in occasionally. Once they were finished, Yoda tapped his staff lightly on the ground.

"So, you two had quite an adventure, so it sounds." Yoda paused thoughtfully. "And now, your fate, Skywalker. You have done well, and have proven your loyalty to the Jedi once more."

"Thank you,"

"Therefore you have passed my test."

Anakin looked up. "Test, master?"

Yoda grunted again. "A test to prove your loyalty – and strength. Full opportunity you had to return to the dark side and end up victorious, escaping execution. Had you done this, rejoicing right now, we would not. Dark times would fall over the galaxy, and the republic would be no more. Instead, however, you chose to stay true to your promise, you had. Therefore you had shown to us the true intentions of your heart. You have been accepted as a Jedi once more. You do this once again, however, forgive you I will not."

Anakin let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

"You mean, you're pardoning me?"

"Yes,"

"I-I don't know what to say. I am overwhelmed by your generosity, master."

"Another decision I have made." Yoda glanced over towards Obi-Wan, who raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Rebuild the council, I must. Therefore, granting you the rank of Master is in order."

Anakin was lost for words.

"Anakin? A Master?" Obi-Wan said in disbelief, looking from Anakin to Yoda.

Yoda closed his eyes, resting both hands on his staff.

"Qualified he is for this status." Yoda answered. "A true Jedi, he has proven to be."

Obi-Wan nodded, while Anakin bowed his head low, eyes darting back and forth across the persian rug. A Master. Definitely not something that he had envisioned. The fact that he'd be pardoned was one thing, becoming a master was entirely another. He couldn't wait to tell Padme. Padme…

He had no idea how she was doing now – He didn't even know if she had made it back to Naboo safely. Anakin hoped that the empire hadn't gotten to her first.

Then the thought of Palpatine's parting threat rung through his head once more. As empty as he knew the threat was, he couldn't stop thinking about it. What had Palpatine meant? Should he mention it to the Jedi, or Padme? No, that would be silly. Palpatine was dead, there was nothing he could do to harm them now. Still, the thought continued to haunt him, and probably would for a long time to come.

Despite his fears, Anakin couldn't keep from grinning as he thanked Master Yoda for his new rank as 'master'.

"Use it wisely, _Master_ Skywalker." Yoda said in his gravelly voice. "Do not abuse it."

"I won't, master. Thank you."

Yoda grunted, then turned his attention back towards the other Jedi.

"Each and every one of you is to be congratulated for your amazing efforts during these dark, trying times. Foresee each one of you to become a master in time, I do. But for now, have patience. Focus, learn to use the force, you will." Yoda told them. "I also foresee our presence needed in rebuilding the Republic, I do. Must be prepared, we must."


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: The final chapter to this fanfic. I'm sorry about the delay in getting it up, but this was a particularly difficult chapter to write and I just couldn't quite get it to sound the way that I wanted it to. Beginnings are always the toughest to write, but I find that how to end a story is so complicated too – how to say good-bye and close a story?

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Hope you all enjoyed this fanfic, and thank you so much for reading and especially for your reviews! All of your comments were much appreciated, and have been much of what has motivated me to finish this fanfic. I plan to write at least 1 sequel to this fanfic, titled "Star Wars: The Sith Lord", which will be set mainly during Luke's time as a padawan under the training of Anakin, and when he makes friends with a mysterious new senator, one which seems to know many ways in the dark side of the force… Don't want to give off too many spoilers, but that is what the basic concept will be about to give you an idea of what's coming. I have another fanfic that I've committed myself to at the moment, so it will be awhile before I venture into writing the sequel. But rest assured, it will come… _eventually._

Thank you all so much~

Chapter Nine:

"Thank you, Chancellor Plimishki. We have a little unfinished business to attend to while we're still here on Naboo, then we'll make our way back to Coruscant." Obi-Wan said to the newly elected Chancellor.

It had been three months since the encounter with Palpatine and the Republic was finally being put back in order. A new chancellor had been elected by the senate, and new regulations were placed on his access to power and how long he could remain in office. Although these things could end up being tampered with and altered by senators, they decided to worry about that in the future – And anyway, it was less likely that this new chancellor happened to be a Sith lord.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, the chancellor and a new Jedi named Kieran had come to Naboo on republic affairs. Some things had been needed to be fulfilled with the Queen. After a week of a rendezvous, they were on their way back to Coruscant. Although Obi-Wan had sent Chancellor Plimishki and Kieran home, he had one last thing to discuss with Anakin before they departed.

"No, _thank you_ Master Kenobi. You have been very helpful with all of your negotiations." Chancellor Plimishki frowned. "Will your business here take long? I would be more than happy to wait for you so that way you may ride on my ship."

"It's alright, Chancellor. Go on ahead. I'm not sure how long this might take, and I'd hate to keep you waiting." Obi-Wan reassured him.

Chancellor Plimishki then turned to Anakin.

"Are you coming, Master Skywalker?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. But thank you, it's been a pleasure working with you, your Excellency." Anakin then turned to the young jedi. "Kieran, go on ahead with him. We'll catch a flight later."

"Yes, master." Kieran said with a nod.

"Very well, then. We'd best be off. Take care." The chancellor said, then he and Kieran got aboard the spaceship.

Silence reigned among the two Jedi Masters a moment as the engine of the ship started up. Then Anakin spoke.

"There was something you wanted to tell me, master?"

Obi-Wan was quiet a moment as he smiled and waved to the chancellor, he then focused his attention on Anakin, as though he only just remembered he was there.

"Oh, yes there was something I wanted to mention. I've been trying to all morning but I couldn't break away from them to get to you."

Anakin waited patiently as Obi-Wan took his time gathering his things, then asked a clerk for tickets for an afternoon flight to Coruscant that day.

"With the new republic being formed, I have no idea when we'll get the chance to come back to Naboo." Obi-Wan said at last.

"I know." Anakin agreed, considering his former master.

"Well, I assumed you probably wanted to see Padme… And the twins. Considering I doubt she'll be returning to Coruscant anytime soon as she is no longer a senator, not to mention this is her home planet and she has her hands very full."

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan with mild surprise.

"I thought there wouldn't be any time." Anakin replied quietly.

"Right, yes and there wasn't. That's why I held us back and rescheduled a new flight." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin frowned.

"But isn't that against our mandate? Don't we need to return immediately?"

Obi-Wan looked as though he were growing impatient, as he sighed and walked away. Anakin took on the notion to follow if he were to continue this conversation with him.

"Anakin, I'm almost getting the impression you don't _want_ to see her." Obi-Wan said sardonically.

"No, master. I do." Anakin said quickly. "It's just that I've never seen you go against a direct order before."

Obi-Wan slowed down his pace as his forehead creased into a frown.

"Some orders are stronger than others." Obi-Wan said slowly. "Considering the circumstances, I think we can bend this one barely. I already have an excuse to give Master Yoda of our absence."

Anakin got the picture. Obi-Wan would rather not discuss his newest venture into breaking a mandate. He nodded.

"Really, Obi-Wan, I'm very grateful, thank you."

"Okay, but you don't have long now." Obi-Wan said, shaking a finger at him as though he were a young boy being set loose in a town square. "I'm going into town to shop for a few things, parts to a pod mainly, then we'll meet back here at the spaceport by 2:30. That should give us plenty of time to get settled and be on our flight that's taking off at 3:15 –"

"Master," Anakin interrupted. "why don't you come with me?"

"What?"

"Come with me," Anakin repeated. "I know you'd like to meet them. Besides, what are you really going to do in town for two hours? I know you hate shopping and crowds, so it's not exactly like you're going to have the time of your life out there."

Obi-Wan remained silent a moment as he looked down.

"No, I'll just get in the way_. _Go on ahead, you deserve to meet your children, as God knows when your next opportunity will arise."

"Obi-Wan, _I want you to meet them._" Anakin insisted. "You'll be fine. You can't get in the way any more than her bodyguards can."

Obi-Wan considered his offer for a moment, then smiled.

"Okay, then lets hurry. We mustn't take long."

The two Jedi didn't travel a long distance before arriving in the lake country of Naboo. They boarded a small canoe to get to the island which held Padme's grand mansion. Upon their arrival a bodyguard greeted them.

"Hello, we're here to see Padme. We're old friends and would like to greet her new young ones." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

The bodyguard nodded and stepped aside.

"Of course, Master Jedi. Senator Amidala should be just inside. I'll escort you."

"Thank you."

The two followed the bodyguard up the steps into the house, which hadn't changed a bit since Anakin had last seen it.

Anakin was both nervous and excited, which in result gave him a very odd sensation of nerves. Him, a father. Although he had all this time to think about it, the thought still hadn't adjusted to him yet. He wasn't quite sure how to react. But after seeing Padme's warm smile as they entered the room melted all of his fears as she moved forward to greet them.

"Oh, Master Obi-Wan!" She exclaimed cheerfully as they exchanged the traditional greeting of old friends. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Padme." Obi-Wan said, meeting her eye and smiling.

Padme broke away from him and moved on to Anakin, and while he expected the traditional greeting and was about to return it, Padme threw her arms around him in a full embrace, which he returned awkwardly.

"Ani," Padme whispered into his shoulder. "I'm so relieved to see that you're alright."

"You too," Anakin said softly, burying his face into her dark curls. She slowly pulled away and turned to her bodyguard.

"Thank you, Captain Dalton. If you'll excuse us now." She said with a nod. "Of course, milady." The captain said, bowing his head casually. He then made his way out of the room.

Padme continued to offer them warm smiles.

"It's so good to see you both. But what are you doing here on Naboo?" She asked them.

"The new chancellor had some things to discuss with Queen Jamillia, and we came just as an extra precaution." Anakin explained.

"Although, I don't think we were very needed, all seemed to go along smoothly without us." Obi-Wan added.

Padme stepped back and gestured towards the living room.

"Please, come in. Make yourselves at home. I'll ask Shila to prepare tea for us, and perhaps we can all have lunch in an hour or so. Do you have time for that? Do you have long?" Padme offered.

"The two Jedi entered the living area. Obi-Wan took a glance towards a baby swing near the fireplace, then turned toward Padme.

"Unfortunately, we can't stay long. We have a flight to catch back to Coruscant at 3:15 –" Obi-Wan began.

"So, we should have plenty of time if we leave here around 2:45 or so." Anakin cut him off.

Obi-Wan turned a sharp gaze towards the young Jedi Master.

"Anakin, our flight is _leaving_ at 3:15, that's not the time that we need to be there by. We should be there by 2:30 so we have time to –"

"But Obi-Wan, that's overkill. We don't need forty-five minutes just to seat ourselves, and the spaceport is not far from here, you said it yourself –" Anakin argued.

"Don't be ridiculous. If we left as you said there never would be enough time to get on the flight before it leaves. We'll be leaving here by 2." Obi-Wan said very matter-of-factly.

Padme nodded. "I understand. We'll skip the tea and lunch then, and we'll just visit for as long as we can." She said.

Anakin wasn't happy about Obi-Wan's ridiculous time allowance, but he said all he could – Obi-Wan's decision was final, there was no point in further arguing it with him.

As they moved their way towards the couch, Obi-Wan noticed a baby lying silently on a blanket on the floor, watching a mobile hanging above its head.

Obi-Wan silently pointed at it, catching Anakin's attention to look over too. His expression was unreadable, but inside he was beaming – he had never been happier. Padme glanced over too.

"Oh, silly me. I'm being too selfish by keeping all of your attention to myself. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Padme went forward and picked up the tiny infant off the ground. The two Jedi watched with great enthusiasm.

"This is Luke." Padme told them. "My tiny boy. He's smaller than his sister. Here, hold him a minute while I go get her."

To Obi-Wan's surprise, Padme was addressing him and moved forward to lay the baby in his arms. Obi-Wan hesitated at first, he had never really held a baby before, and was certain he wouldn't do a good job of it. For all he knew the baby would hate him and probably cry. Padme noticed Obi-Wan's hesitancy and laughed softly.

"It's okay, he likes pretty much everyone. Here, take him."

Slowly and gently, Padme slid the baby boy into Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan had adjusted quickly, and even braved stroking Luke's cheek with his finger. Anakin smiled at the sight of them. It was truly precious to see the inexperienced Jedi Master holding his son with such care and precision.

As he studied them more carefully, Padme returned from a crib in the corner of the room, with a baby all dressed in pink in her arms.

"And this is Leia." Padme introduced, then she went alongside Anakin so he could get a better view of her.

"She's beautiful." Anakin said, with a grin from ear to ear.

Obi-Wan half-glanced up and smiled as Padme transferred Leia into Anakin's arms. Anakin seemed to take Leia with much more ease that Obi-Wan had. But then again, Anakin hadn't grown up in quite the same environment as Obi-Wan had, perhaps that was why.

"They both are precious, Padme." Obi-Wan said at last, breaking up the prolonged silence. "And Anakin, this boy looks just like you."

"Really?" Anakin asked, glancing over. "I was under the impression that he looked just like his mother."

"No, he definitely looks just like you." Padme stopped suddenly, her expression growing a bit more serious. "But Anakin, do the Jedi know…?"

Anakin painfully met Padme's eye.

"Other than Obi-Wan, no. The Jedi are oblivious to the fact that we're married."

"So, they can't know you're the twins' father." Padme said, her voice showing much disappointment.

"Not really, no. I definitely wouldn't recommend it right now." Obi-Wan agreed. "Anakin's already done enough to shake up the order. Something like this might ruin it for him."

Padme frowned. "But what will we do? Oh Ani… What will we tell the twins?"

"What?" Anakin couldn't fully understand what Padme was getting at.

"The twins." Padme repeated. "How can we tell them that you're their father without everyone else finding out?"

Anakin stiffened. He hadn't really thought of that. Or perhaps he had, only he preferred to shove that thought away and not think about it. Anakin had a way of shoving things aside for later that at that specific moment didn't concern him – then they'd turn around to bite him later in the future.

"I don't know. Let's not worry about that right now. Right now they're little and they don't know anything." Anakin offered her a reassuring smile. "Let's just enjoy our time together as much as we can. We'll figure something out when the time comes."

"That time will come faster than you think, Ani." Padme said, clearly unconvinced. "They'll need answers. How will they know who you are –"

"We'll figure it out." Anakin said firmly, trying to suppress Padme's questioning farther.

Padme looked troubled, yet she nodded and turned her attention back to the twins. Obi-Wan and Anakin had switched off so that they could better observe the other twin.

As Padme watched Obi-Wan with Leia, a thought suddenly struck her.

"Obi-Wan, I'd like to make you the twins' Godfather." She said.

Obi-Wan looked up in surprise.

"You'd want to make _me_ be their Godfather?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Anakin agreed, grinning at Obi-Wan. "I couldn't think of anyone I'd want more as their Godfather than you. I trust that if anything happened to us, you would take good care of them."

"I – But I – I might not be very reliable – I am a Jedi, first and foremost. But, well… I would be honored to be their Godfather."

Obi-Wan looked down upon the twins. Even though Obi-Wan knew he would never be a father, this was close enough. There would still be children he could love, take care of and help raise – even though they were not his own. They were Anakin's; and that made them special in Obi-Wan's heart.

After some time of passing the twins around and discussing them and a few things about the new republic, Obi-Wan glanced up and nearly jumped had he not been holding one of the twins. It was a quarter 'till three, long after the time that they should've left. He glanced over at Anakin, and gauging by the look on his face, he guessed that he probably had known what time it was all along. Obi-Wan rose.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. Padme. But we really must be going. Already we'll be hard pressed to get on our flight in time."

"Don't worry, we'll make it." Anakin said confidently, a bit too confident for Obi-Wan's liking.

Anakin gently lay Luke down in Obi-Wan's free arm as he turned to embrace Padme one last time.

"I'm so glad you came." Padme said softly.

"Me too," Anakin said, his eyes slowly beginning to water. "I'll come back again soon. I promise."

As Obi-Wan and Anakin walked away from the shore to the spaceport, they left with a new motivation in their careers and in their lives. They had a new obligation in their hearts. A new commitment that they would have to live up to and a whole new world to start living in: A new beginning.


End file.
